Anne B. Crockett-Stark
| birth_place=Wytheville, Virginia, U.S. | party=Republican | spouse=Carl Stark (deceased) | children=Anne Carney, Susan Aker | residence=Wytheville, Virginia, U.S. | alma_mater=Radford University, Virginia Tech | profession=Retired | committees=Counties, Cities and Towns; Health, Welfare and Institutions; Science and Technology | religion=Lutheran | website=Official website}} Anne B. "Annie" Crockett-Stark (born December 12, 1942, Wytheville, Virginia) is an American politician in the Republican Party. Since 2006 she has been a member of the Virginia House of Delegates representing the 6th District in the southwestern part of the state. Biography Crockett-Stark is a devout Lutheran. She received her undergraduate education from Radford University and some graduate education at Virginia Tech. Before election to the Virginia House of Delegates in 2005, Crockett-Stark served six years on the Wythe Board of Supervisors, including one as chairwoman. She also was the first woman to serve on the Wytheville Town Council.Virginia House of Delegates bio 2005 Election for House of Delegates Crockett-Stark's first race for House of Delegates in 2005 was notable in that it was the only incumbent Democratic loss in the House of Delegates during the 2005 election cycle. She defeated Benny Keister, a three-term Democratic incumbent in the House of Delegates. 2007 Election for House of Delegates Crockett-Stark's second race for House of Delegates went largely unnoticed by both major parties. Scandals Involving Campaign Staff During both her 2005 and 2007 campaigns, Delegate Crockett-Stark received negative press coverage for comments made by her campaign staff. In 2005, a staffer made derogatory remarks on her personal blog about "trolling for votes among 'rednecks' who resembled Bigfoot and freak show tattooed men who lived in places that looked like horror movie sets." In 2007, a local campaign staffer posted a quote on her online Facebook profile insinuating that Delegate Crockett-Stark referred to her donors using a derogatory name. Both staffers were immediately terminated. Legislative Record 2007 Legislative Session During the 2007 legislative session, Delegate Crockett-Stark proposed twelve bills and four commending resolutions. The 2007 legislative session was notable in that all twelve house bills proposed by Delegate Crockett-Stark were killed, giving her a 0% passage rate for legislation during the 2007 session, 25% if her commending resolutions are included.Richmond Sunlight 2006 Legislative Session During the 2006 legislative session, Delegate Crockett-Stark proposed ten bills, two studies, and five commending resolutions. Both studies were killed, along with seven of her bills. This left Delegate Crockett-Stark with a passage rate for legislation of 25%, 47% if her commending resolutions are included. Interest Group Ratings Interest group ratings for Crockett-Stark, as compiled by Project Vote Smart: Businesses :Virginia FREE - 57% (2007) :Virginia Chamber of Commerce - 51% (2005) Education :Virginia Education Association - 63% (2006) Environment- :Virginia League of Conservation Voters - 60% (2007) :Virginia League of Conservation Voters - 38% (2006) Labor :Virginia AFL-CIO - 20% (2007) :Virginia AFL-CIO - 25% (2006) References External links *Virginia House of Delegates: Bio for Anne B. Crockett-Stark (2008 session) *Virginia Public Access Project: Anne B. Crockett-Stark * * *Project Vote Smart Interest Group Ratings Category:1942 births Category:Living people Category:Members of the Virginia House of Delegates Category:Virginia Republicans Category:Radford University alumni Category:Virginia Tech alumni Category:People from Wythe County, Virginia Category:Women state legislators in Virginia